My Knight & Shining Armor
by PrettyLittleObsessed
Summary: Hanna   Drunk Sean   Caleb to the rescue! I swear, it's not as cheesy as I make it sound here.. I'm just bad at summary's.


**AN;** This is a product of a restless night, my love for Haleb and my hatred for Sean, Plus a dead rp dash board. Please **_read & Review!_**

* * *

><p>"No!" She screamed, as she slammed the door shut behind her. "Let me in Hanna Banana." Came his voice from the other side as the door handle rattled. "No, Sean! Go away, you're drunk!" She screamed though the door as she pushed all her weight against the door in a pathetic attempt to keep him out. "Let. Me. In. Now!" He grunted, with each word came a new hit on the door. The last one being the door's breaking point, it gave way to his weight and sent the slender blonde half way across the room onto her bed. "Sean.." She gulled, trying to lodge the lump of terror in her throat as she watched him change in the room. "I knew you wanted me." He grinned, clearly too drunk to see just how scared the poor girl was. "NO." She repeated, doing her best to fight him off as he climbed on top of her. "Sean.. Please, Don't." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as he took full control and started undoing her dress. "Don't what? You want this." He replied, as he pulled her dresses zipped clear down the side exposing her. "Maybe a long time ago.. But, not now.. Not ever again. We're not even together anymore!" She screamed, spiting in his face a little as her last attempt to get some sense into his mind. It clearly didn't work by the look on his face, she closed her eyes, giving up. She felt his hands pulling her dress down then all of a sudden all weight was gone and something hit the wall across the room. To scared to even open her eyes, the blonde curled in on herself almost like a baby. "Get out of here jack ass, and don't ever come near her again!" She heard another male speak.. She knew that voice perfectly. Prying her terrified eyes open, they landed on him. "C..Caleb?" She said, clearly confused as to why he was there but thankful none the less. A moment later she heard a grunt as Sean got to his feet and staggered out the door without looking at either of them. Instantly Hanna curled in on herself, hugging her knees. She hated looking and feeling week, but right now it was all her body could manage. She shut her eyes and squeezed them shut, burying her face in her knees clearly forgetting she wasn't alone. "Hanna" Caleb said quietly, starting to worry about her when she wouldn't respond. "He's gone now.. It's okay." He said, sitting down beside her gently putting his arm around her back and pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest, thankful for some kind of comfort as he rubbed small circles on her back. "Thank you.." She said, barely above a whisper. "Anytime princess." He replied, looking down at how fragile she looked in this moment. His instant reaction was to go kill the bastard for hurting her, but no, He would stay with her and make sure she would be okay. Kicking her preppy ex's ass would wait till another day. A few quiet moments passed, her head on his chest and her hand clinging to his shirt on either side of him while his head rested on top of hers and his hands wrapped gently around her small body. "H-How'd you know?" She asked, clearly still shaken but honestly curious. They had no plans together today, nor had she spoken to him since the night before. "I.. I didn't. I just had a feeling you needed help." He admitted, looking down trying to find her eyes. "Correction," She started, her eyes looking up instantly meeting his. "I needed you." She admitted, letting a weak smile cross her lips. "I love you, Beautiful." He spoke a moment later, stroking his thumb across her cheek. Instantly her smile grew, "I love you more." She replied softly, putting her hand on his neck and pulling him down to her height before pressing her lips to his once. She pulled away slightly, smile still clear on her face as his began to mirror hers. "I guess this makes you.. My knight and shining armor." She said with a small laugh as he smiled and shook his head. "Ofcorse princess." He played, as she pulled her back to him and kissed her again a smile on both their faces.<p> 


End file.
